Tornak
Biography Tornak is a character in the Shadowed ''continuity. He is the youngest Great Being, and came into existance over 300,000 years ago. For thousands of years, he followed the orders of an ancient being known simply as Elder. He was nominated to become the Champion of the Great Beings around 4000 years before the creation of the Mata Nui robot. As Champion, Tornak is responsible for keeping the Universes safe from harm. This Great Being was present when Antrilax was created, although he had no part in designing the Dragon. He assisted in the invention of Matoran 100,000 years ago, as the inhabitants for Mata Nui's robotic body. Not much is known about his life between then and until around 2000 years ago, when he resurfaced and arrived on Bara Magna. There, he released the Battera that later attacked the Skrall empire. After putting this plan into effect, Tornak yet again disappeared. He reappeared again when Mata Nui left the Universe, to assist in the process of transferring Teridax's life force into the Mata Nui robot. Directly before the events in ''Shadowed, Tornak was banished by the Great Beings from Bara Magna and reduced in power for disobeying an order to kill an Agori he believed was innocent of the crime he was believed to have commited: the murder of a fellow member of the Water Tribe. ''Shadowed'' To be written... Powers and Abilities As a great being, Tornak would be the most powerful being currently in the Matoran Universe, directly above Makuta Teridax, if he was at full power. However, as he is confined to a physical body, his powers are limited to around two or three times that of a common Makuta. Tornak has the ability to fly. He is immune to mental intrusion, and can control any element to a limited extent. Tornak is extremely sensitive to the Aura Field, and has the ability to make himself invisible in this area, although, as the Aura Field does not exist in the universe in Shadowed, ''this ability is never used in any storyline. As shown in ''Shadowed, he can heal limited wounds on others, and is extremely resilient himself. He is a powerful telepath, and can invade the mind of any being. His mask, the Kanohi Hau, is the second most powerful in the universe, being slightly less powerful that the Kanohi Ignika. He has many other powers that are currently unknown. At his current level, Tornak is around the power level of two Toa Kaita combined. Personality and Traits Unlike most other Great Beings, Tornak is not driven by the irresistable urge to create. While he did assist in the creation of the Matoran, he is more of a warrior than a scholar. Weapons and Equipment Tornak carries the Staff of Divinity, which, when held, enables a Toa or Matoran to fly. The Staff can colapse into a small rod of Protodermis. In times of need, the Staff can shapeshift into many different weapons depending on Tornak's need. Trivia *Tornak is NujuRocks' Self-MOC (despite some contraversial comments made by NujuRocks making fun of Self-MOCs). *Please check out NujuRocks' blog page to help him decide which version of Tornak to use! Category:Characters Category:Great Beings